Serial Killer!
by SVUfan94
Summary: The BAU gets a new agent. Lilly Black! Her first case is a serial rapist/killer who had kidnapped 20 women and killed 10 of them! Can they find the unsub before its too late? Can Lilly do her job and not fall apart with the stress it puts on her marriage and how many hours she is away from home and not to mention a new baby on the way! Rated M for some chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been writing this story for quite awhile but I was debating on whether I should put it up or not. So let me know if you want me to continue with this story if not I'll just keep writing it for me. As always REVIEW!**

I walked into the FBI building and walked towards a tall, thin, long haired blonde who was standing looking at a file.

"Hi you look lost, can I help you with something?" She said as I walked into the building.

"Hi I'm Lilly Black. The new FBI behavioral person or whatever you guys say." I replied.

"Well Lilly it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jennifer Jureau, you can call me J.J so are you looking Aaron Hotchners office?"

"Actually I meet with him yesterday. He called me and said to come in."

"Oh well we have a case I'm about to present to the team." She replied staring at my pregnant belly.

"6 months." I said

"What?"

"I'm 6 months pregnant."

"Oh sorry didn't mean to stare."

"It's ok."

"Go ahead and just put your stuff on Emily's desk, then you can follow me to the round table and I'll introduce to the rest of the team."

"Ok thanks sounds great!" I put my stuff down and followed J.J to the round table.

"Hi Lilly." Aaron said.

"Hello."

"Everyone this is Lilly Black. She is the new addition to our team." Aaron said to everyone.

"This is..." J.J began but was cut off.

"Emily!" I exclaimed and ran over to her.

"Lilly!" Emily exclaimed and hugged me. "Oh my god it's great to see you!"

"Yea. What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I work here now. How long has it been?"

"Um...I don't know like 4 years."

"Ok sorry J.J keep going." Emily said.

"Ok well you know Emily and Hotch already, so this is Dr. Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Dave Rossi, and Penelope Garcia."

"Nice to mee you all."

"Back at cha. Finally some eye candy to look at in the field." Morgan said. His eyes went from her feet to her head, she was short and thin maybe about 5'3' and 135 lbs when she wasn't pregnant. She had long beautiful dark brown hair almost down to her ass. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown with black dots on the brown in each eye. She was wearing purple eye shadow that really made her eyes pop, she had on black mascara, and black eyeliner only on her top eyelid, as far as he could tell she wasn't wearing any base coat, her skin was flawless. She was wearing dark blue jeans, high heels, a white loose button down shirt but tight enough to show she was pregnant possibly about 5-6 months along, with a black jacket over.

"Oh come on let's not hit on her, her first day." Emily said.

"Not to mention the fact that she is pregnant." Rossi said.

"Not it's ok I don't mind I'm married, and expecting, but if I wasn't I would so take a bite out of you and take you for a wild ride." I replied.

"Wow ok someone whose not shy, this should be fun." Morgan said.

"Sorry Penelope I know he's your man candy just wanted to clear the air."

"Oh none taken I can share with you. Finally someone I can share my dark secrets about Morgan with." Garcia said.

"Hey hey behave." Morgan said.

"Oh no she's fine! I would love to hear your secrets about mocha man." I whispered.

"Oh hey I love the nickname."

"Thanks."

"Ok you two can go ga-ga over Morgan later. Let's get t othe case. Go ahead J.J."

"Ok so San Francisco, California is requesting our help they have had 14 women kidnapped and 10 of them have been killed. They are being stabbed, shot, cut into pieces, and even some of them are missing their organs."

"This unsub seems very disorganized he's all over the map with how he kills." Reid said.

"Wheels up in 30. Lilly you can come along but you and Prentiss will stay at the station and man from there." Hothc said and left.

"Wheels up in 30." I asked.

"Yea we have our own jet." Morgan said.

"Really no way let's go." I said and ran out.

"We're going to have our hands full with this one aren't we?" Rossi said.

"Probably but it's going to be a lot of fun." Morgan said.

"Lilly your desk will be right next to Prentiss. Prentiss is your new mentor, since you guys already know eachother." Hotch said.

"Ok cool."

"Ok Lilly so before we have to leave lets catch up a little." Emily said.

"Sorry you have to stay behind to babysit me." I apoligized. "So when did you join the BAU?"

"Oh no it's no problem really, you need company anyway and plus I'm your mentor. Um..about 3 years ago. So how long have you been married?"

"About 3 years, but we've been together for about 5."

"Wow your still with Bryan? Any kids, besides the one you packin?" She asked and put her hand on my belly.

"No this will be the first one."

"Oh well then congratulations."

"Thanks we're so excited. We're naming him Aiden David Black."

"Oh so your having a boy? I love the name!"

"Yea we're having a boy! Bryan would love to see you."

"Yea I would love to see him too."

"So what about you? Married, kids?"

"No not with this job it's hard to find someone who will stay with the hours we have."

"Well you should try to find someone I'm sure you deserve some kind of man candy." I said.

"Ha thanks but I've tried people either leave or lean in too close to hear details. Either way it's always to first and last date."

"Oohh he's kicking a ot today. Wanna feel?"

"Duh?" She said and I placed her on my stomach. "Oh that is so cool. How does it feel?"

"Like someone lightly tapping your stomach from the inside."

"Weird. Well I guess we should get going, don't want to be late on your first day." Emily said and helped me up.

"Good point." I said and followed her tothe plane.

Alright Lilly, the protocol on the jet is we try to connect them through victimology and their work, gyms, routines and stuff like that." Hotch said.

"Ok. Is it ok if I just sit and kind of listen for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Yea thats fine." Hotch replied.

"The victims all have high class jobs like lawyers, doctors, and some are even judges." Morgan said.

"They are all brunettes, pretty and single." Emily said.

"Maybe these women remind him of a lost love, mother, or a sister." Reid said.

"What do you think Lilly?" Rossi asked me.

"Um...ok well this unsub is killing several different ways not to mention the mutilation to the bodies to me that says he is adolescent and still tryingto figure out his killing techniques, more than one unsub, or he has multiple personalities award disorder and each of his personalities is killing the way they like to kill." I said looking at hte photos and reports. I looked up and everyone was staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing that was justwow your first day and your throwing stuff out like you've been here for years." J.J said.

"At least she is sharing with us unlike Rossi did when he joined." Emily said joking.

"Haha very Lilly say this guy does have MPD how would you apprehend him?" Rossi asked.

"Well I would approach him and try to talk, sympathize and build repore with him, and if that doesn't work then I'll just have Morgan tackle him."

"Why me?" He replied.

"Do you really want a preganant women pouncing a guy and chance going into labor? When I have a big strong man right here to take down the bad guys for me." I said, grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

"Oh she's good, she should talk to the criminals she knows how to get to people."

"Thanks you but serioulsy if he has MPD we may not get the chance to talk him down it just depends on how many personalities he has if there are more than 3 then he is already out of control andwe need to stop him before he kills again." I said and they all agreed with me.

"Wow someone knows people just like Reid, looks like you have some competition." Morgan said.

"Ha no!" There's no way I know everything Reid does, some of the stuff he knows can be helpful other information not so much."

"Hey!" Reid yelled.

"Sorry but its true." I replied.

"How do you know all of this about us when this is your first day?" Morgan asked.

"Well I did my research before I even put in a transfer to your unit and then I did more research when I was told that I got the job."


	2. First day on the job!

**Heres the new chapter for Serial Killer! Let me know if you like it! I'll be updating My Nightmare Becomes My Reality in the next few hours so be sure to tune in. Hope you like this chapter! As always REVIEW!**

We got off the jet and went to the San Francisco Police station. "Hi detective Ballard? I'm Jennifer Jureau we talked on the phone. These are agents Prentiss, Hotch, Dr. Reid, Black, Morgan and Rossi."

"Nice to meet you all. Thanks for coming."

"Anytime where would you like us to set up?"

"Over here, I gathererd everything that you asked for."

"Ok thanks you. We would like to talk to the families and establish victimilogy." J.J said.

"Right they are through those we can't get them to go home."

"Thats understandable. JJ, Prentiss and Black I want you guys talkingto the families, talk to them about any enemies, boyfriends, also establish a time line leading up their daughters kidnapping and if they knew eachother, or anything in common." Hotch said.

"Ok we're on it."

"Me...you want me in there while I'm pregnant. Isn't this going to upset the parents more because their child was kidnapped and possibly killed?" I asked putting my hand on my stomach.

"Yes it might but pain might get them to open up and want their daughters killer caught."

"Ok your the boss." I said and went with JJ and prentiss to talk to the families. Rossi, Reid, Morgan and Hotch started setting up in the room.

"Hey Lilly Emily and I were thinking you should do the interviews get some experience under your belt is that ok with you?"

"Are you guys sure they won't freak out?"

"Well if they do we will be right here if you need us."

"Ok. Let them in."

"I'm so sorry for you loss Mrs. Holloway. Is it ok if I ask you a few questions?" I asked. She didnt' answer she just stared at my pregnant belly.

"I remember being pregnant with my little girl. Why would they send you in here! I just lost my daughter and they send a pregnant agent to interview a grieving mother what the hell?!"

"Mrs. Holloway I know this hurts and it's not right what your going throuhg but I promise you we will catch your daughters killer. Can you answer some questions?" I asked and grabbed her hand.

"Yes. Ask away."

"Ok did your daughter have any enemies?"

"No none that I know of everyone loved Amber."

"Did she have a boyfriend, or any angry exes?"

"She has a fiance, he is in spain, he's on his way, after i found out I called him. He should be here in a few days."

"Ok we will need to talk to him when he gets back so we can eliminate him as a suspect. What was your daughters routine?"

"What? Why do you need her routine?"

"Because someone may have been following her and knew her routine well enough to konow when she wasn't home and when she was."

"Ok well um...she would get up in the morning, go jogging around the block twice, then get ready for work, then after work she would go home, cook dinner for her and her fiance then go to bed. She was a stickler for her routine."

"Ok that's all we need to know right now thank you Mrs. Holloway. Now go home and get some sleep I'll call you personally if anything comes up." I said and sent her on her way.

"Wow Lilly that was great you didn't even need our help." Emily said.

"Thanks did Hotch not tell you guys that I came from a sex crimes devision?"

"Oh! No he didn't say anything to us about where you came from. Wow sex crimes huh? Was it hard?" JJ asked.

"Yea it was hard but I knew I was helping people that needed a voice and protecting, so I sucked it up and did the work." I replied.

"Wow well that explains why you are so good with the victims families." Emily said.

"Yes well I needed to be there for them so I was and they all thanked me personally."

"Ok well you get to do the talking I'll just stand here...you were so calm when she freaked out that you were pregnant. You handled that very well I thought I was going to have to say something but before I could you started talking. Don't start another family just yet I want to go get Hotch he has to see you in action." Emily said.

"Ok I'll be here waiting." I said and she left.

"Hotch you have to come see Lilly she is a pro at this she should talk to all of our families." Emily said.

"Well she should be good she worked for sex crimes division." Hotch said.

"Wait?!...What?! She came from sex crimes?" Morgan asked.

"Yes she did." Hotch said.

"Damn she has more balls than I do I didn't even want to do sex crimes." Morgan replied. "Can we sit in?"

"Yes but behind the screen we don't want to overwhelm her on her first day." Hotch replied.

"Ok Lilly I'm back and Hotch is watching from behind the glass." Emily said.

"Ok let the next one in."

Mr. and Mrs. Highroad walked in. I stood up and greeted them and as soon as I did Mrs. Highroads eyes went straight to my stomach then she started balling. Mr. Highroad threw a fit. "You've got to be kidding me they send a pregnant women to interview us right after we lost our daughter this is ridiculous. I want another agent now."

"Now sir I understand you are upset but listen to me, me being pregnant doesn't mean anything I can still do my job and find the bastard that did this to your daughter I promise. If it helps just start calling me fat. Now if you really want another agent, then agent prentiss here, can interview you and and I will step out of the room, but if you don't mind then let's have a seat and catch the man who did this to your daughter samantha." I said and they sat down.

"Ok. First off I am sorry for you loss and can't imagine what your going through. Can you answer a few questions for me?"

"Yes But I want to ask you a question first." Mrs. Highroad said.

"Sure ask away."

"How far along are you?"

"I am about 6 months ma'am."

"Boy or girl?" She asked."

"Boy."

"Oh how sweet. Thank you for answering my questions you can now ask your questions agent Black."

"Ok. Did your daughter have any enemies, at work, the gym, even at home?"

"No everyone loved Sam, she was a real sweetheart to everyone around her." Mrs. Highroad answered.

"Ok is there anyone holding a grudge against your or mad at you?"

"No not that I can think at this moment." Mr. Highroad said.

"Ok was there any jealous exes or boyfriends in her life?"

"I don't know she never shared her private life with us?" Mr. Highroad said.

"Do you think someone we know did this to our little girl?" Mrs. Highroad asked.

"We're not sure yet ma'am. But I will let you know. That's all I need from your right now, ok you both need sleep gohome and I will personally call you if we find anything concerning your daughter ok?"

"Ok look agent Black I'm sorry I freaked about you being pregnant...you know this is hard as you can imagine." Mr. Highroad said.

"It's ok sir no problem. It must have been shocking to find a pregnant women doing the interview. Now take care." I said and showed them out.

"Damn she is very good!" Morgan said.

"Yea working in sex crimes really changes a person." Hotch said and walked in. "Lilly that was amazing you exceeded my expectations, and I can safely say you exceeded everyone on this team."

"Thank you sir that means a lot. Wait?! Were you all watching me?" I asked.

"Yes we were, we didn't want to tell you we were all watching you and put too much pressure on you on your first day." Hotch said.

"Oh well thanks, I love working here already."

"Ok well everyone back to work." Hotch said.

"Right. Hotch it seems like the vicitms had nothing in common Garcia couldn't find anything in common the only thing she could find was that they all went to the same gym but it doesn't look like they ever crossed paths." Morgan said.

"Ok then we will have to find another way to tie the victims together." JJ said.

"If there is anything to connect." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"I mean what if these attacks are just random. What if the unsub saw them and they just reminded him of the person he wants to kill over and over." I said.

"That is a possibilty."

"And if it is we need to hurry and find him before he finds another girl to kidnaps, tortures and kills her." Emily said.


	3. ALIVE?

**Here's the new chapter for Serial Killer! Hope you enjoy and as always REVIEW!**

"They just found another girl! She at the hospital in the surgery." JJ said walking into the room.

"What? She survived?" I asked.

"I don't know how." She replied.

"Emily, Lilly I want you guys to go to the hospital and interview her when she's out of surgery and conscience. Morgan, Rossi I want you both to go the the crime scene and see what you can find. JJ, Reid, and I will stay here and see what we can find from here. Ok get to work?" Hotch said.

"Ok Lilly lets go." Emily said and we left."

"Alright come one Rossi lets go." He said and they left.

"Ok lets get to work and see if we can find this killer." Hotch said.

At the hospital Emily and I were waiting for the doctor to come out of surgery and tell us what happened to the victim, how she survived, and when she is consience to talk to us.

"So does the team know about Ian?" I asked her.

"No and you can't tell any of them." She replied.

"Emily they could help you, help us."

"No they can't we can't risk putting them in danger."

"Ok but if he gets out and comes for you?"

"I can't tell them, and neither can you."

"Ok fine but he does get out and come after you, will you tell me?"

"Yea I will tell you, I promise. You will tell me if he comes after you too right?"

"Ok good, yes I promise I will tell you too. Oh give me you hand." I said, grabbed her hand and put in on my stomach.

"Wow he is really kicking today isn't he? Does it hurt?"

"Only if he kicks my kidney then yea it does hurt."

"When are you due?" She asked.

'"December 16th."

"Ooo your suppose to deliver in the cold, I'd rather deliver in the summer in the heat, so my baby can have all these cute little sun dresses and I don't have to bundle them up all the time."

"Yea well first off I'm having a boy so I can't dress him up in cute little sun dresses that would be mean and second. I'm ok with having him in the winter carrying a baby in the summer is a bitch trust me its way too hot with my body heat and then the babies body heat on top of yours. Plus I get to bundle him up in these cute little outfits, booties, hats and all sorts of clothes and blankets to keep him warm." I told her.

"Right well you can dress him up in cute little shorts and other outfits." Emily replied.

"Agent Prentiss, Agent Black?" The doctor said walking over to us.

"Yea thats us. How is she?" I asked.

"She lost a lot of blood, she was stabbed 17 times in the legs, genitals, torso, chest, back, and her face, she's also missing toes and a few fingers. It took a lot of time to try and repair the damage but in the end we did manage to save her she is resting comfortably in recovery she will be out for a few hours . I will call you when she wakes up."

"Ok thank you." Emily said.

"OO!" I squealed.

"Lilly what is it?" She asked wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh nothing just a hard kick to the liver." I said grabbing my side.

"God don't do that Lilly you scared me I thought something was wrong."

"Sorry. Lets get back to the team." I said.

Morgan and Rossi

"There is nothing here." Morgan said looking around at the alley.

"Were just looking at this wrong we need to look at this a different way and hopefully we can find some evidence to at least give us a suspect." Dave said.

"Ok so lets look at this like our unsub why here what does it mean to this unsub." Morgan replied.

"It could also be one of his alter personalities if Lilly is right about his multiple personalities disorder." Rossi pointed out.

"Ok so I'm a teenager trying to find my killing style I drop a body here because is secluded and I'm going to keep it close to my house so I can watch the police find her body and watch what I have done and get off on the press the dead women are getting."

"Good. So were looking for an attention junkie. Alright lets tell Hotch were ready to give the profile." Rossi said and they left.

"Look honey I know I said I would be home for this doctors appointment but I'm still here in Montana on this case I don't know how close we are to solving it either. Just reschedule the appointment for Saturday thats three days away we should be finished with this case by then, and if we are'nt done yes I will come home for the appointment." I said to my husband over the phone walking into the Montana police department. "Ok I will, I love you." I said and hung up.

"Is everything ok?" Emily asked.

"Yes and no. Brian is mad we're not done with this case yet and that I'm missing another doctors appointment."

"I'm sorry, if you told Hotch I bet he would let you go home."

"No I want to be here. I need to be here."

"Ok just keep in mind that Hotch will understand if you need to leave."

"Ok thanks Emily."

"Hey good lookin whats cooking?" Morgan asked me as we walked in.

"A bun in the oven. Wanna bite?"

"Mmmm only if its sweet, don't tell Garcia." Morgan replied.

"Don't tell my husband."

"Will you two knock it off already your both pretty." Reid said.

"Well isn't someone jealous." I said to Reid.

"Ok lets focus please." Hotch said. "Lilly, Emily what did you find out?"

"Our victim was stabbed 17 times in the face, arms, legs, chest, genitals, and torso." I said.

"She is also missing fingers and toes. Either he knew her, or she did something that really ticked him off I still don't know how she survived though." Emily told Hotch.

"The doctor told us if anything changes about her condition or she wakes up he will call us."

"Ok Morgan, Rossie what did you guys find." Hotch asked.

"He was maticulous. He left no evidence, no fingerprints nothing. I say all the places he's been killing they all mean something to him that's why he can't leave evidence so we don't find ruin the places where he can go back and relive the crimes and get off." Morgan said.

"Ok everyone is waiting for the profile." J.J said walking in.

"Ok lets do this." Hotch said.

"We believe this unsub is late teens to early 20's, and looks young enough to lour these women away and get them alone long enough to kill them." Morgan said.

"He also has lots of room or another property to keep these women locked up, it's also far away from any neighbors she they can't hear the women scream. He has a lot or space to disect these women and mutilate them." Emily said.

"These women have been disappearing at all times of the day. This tells us that this unsub has no job and doesn't go to school, he may have online classes but he will be failing, killing women is his number one and only priority right now." I said.

"We believe this person has mutiple personalities disorder and has at least 2 or 3 different personalities. Which can be very dangerous if his personalities feel like they are being boxed in. Our unsub may not even know what he's doing it could all be all the personalities." Reid said.

"Do not approach him alone and don't try to bring him in alone, if one of his personalities is out he could be highly dangerous. Approach with caution." Hotch said.

"We would also like you to get rid of the police presence around all the crime scenes, we believe he will go back to each one to relive the crime and get off. So we need to back off a little bit and see if he will come back. He is also an attention junkie so we need to make sure the press doesn't run anything about the killer but about the victims, were hoping we can draw him out this way, if the press doesn't focus on him hopefully he will act out or screw up somehow and give us a lead on who this man is." I said.

"Ok here is some places we think he may hunt for women so spread out, and be on the look out. Remember never approach him alone always have a partner. Ok thats all." Hotch said.

"Ok we need to hit the streets and keep an eye out for this guy." Morgan said.

"Right." I said.

"Wow sorry Lilly not you,we don't need you going into premature labor, or this guy kidnapping you. You and Emily will stay here." Morgan said.

"No thats not fair to Emily at least let her go with you guys I'll be fine here with J.J, if I need anyone to talk to I'll just call Garcia we have a blast." I said.

"No it's ok I can stay with Lilly." Emily said.

"Nope your going. Hotch."

"Ok Emily you heard Lilly, lets not upset the pregnant lady your hitting the streets. J.J you heard her she stays with you until Emily gets back." Hotch said.

"Got it. Come on Lilly I'll show you what I do when the team is out in the field." J.J said.

"Ok cool. Have fun guys." I said and waved to them.

"I feel bad she has to stay behind this is her first day on the job and she has to stay here." Emily said.

"Yea but she needs to stay here if she wants to keep her baby safe and healthy, I think she would want that more than being in the field on her first day." Morgan said and they all left.

"So J.J what do you do all day while the team is out?" I asked.

"Well I monitor the news and make sure the press doesn't run off track and keeps the news on the victims intead of the killer in this case, and when I get bored I'll call Garcia and we'll run over a few things on the case and just make sure we have everythimg we need." J.J said


	4. Staying Busy!

"Well we have gone over everything already so what do we do now?" I asked.

"We call Garcia and have a little fun."

"Hey Garcia, its just Lilly and I."

"Oh did they leave you behind Lilly?" She asked.

"No I was told to stay here because of the baby, and I told Emily to go with them I didn't want her to be left behind."

"Oh yea hey I was meaning to ask you. How did you and Emily meet?"

"Oh um...my husband introduced us." I lied. I looked at J.J who just looked at me, she knew I was lying but she didn't push me.

"Ok. Any way I found something else about our victims. They all went to the same club the night before they were killed." Garcia said.

"Which club did they go to?" I asked.

"It's one of the most popular clubs in San Franscisco, its called P3. The owner is Piper Haliwell, she's owned the the club for about 5 years." She replied.

"Ok sounds like a good lead. Alright let's go J.J." I said and grabbed my gear.

"Lilly you were told to stay here, no field work for you. You don't even have back-up." J.J said.

"Yea I do you are my back-up. Let's go." I grabbed her arm.

When we got to the club there was a huge line, we used our badges to move through the line, right up to the front, people were not happy with us. The bouncer wouldn't let us so we flashed our badges again and he let us in. The club was packed we could barely make out any faces, so we went to the bar instead.

"Can I get you ladies a drink?" The bartender asked.

"No thank you. We're looking for the owner of the club Piper Haliwell." J.J said.

"She's over there." She said and pointed to her.

"Thanks." Piper was sitting in a booth with a man whom I assumed was her husband, she was also sitting with two other women. We walked over to her. "Piper Haliwell?"

"Yes that's me. What can I do for you ladies?"

"I am special agent Black, and this is special agent Jureau. We're FBI agents." I said and flashed our badges.

"What can I help you with agents." She asked.

"We're looking into several homicides. All of our victims were here at your club the night before they died. We were just wondering if you could look at these pictures and tell us if you know any of these women, or seen them last night." J.J said.

"Sure." She replied.

"Please sit down." Phoebe said gesturing to the seat next to her.

"Thanks." I said and went to sit down. "Do you two ladies hang out here a lot?" I asked Phoebe and Paige.

"Yea. We're her sisters. I'm Paige, and this is Phoebe."

"Ok can I have you ladies take a look at the pictures also and let me know if you recognize them?" I asked.

"Yea sure anything we can do to help."

"Thanks. Where's your restroom?" I asked.

"Oh it's over there third door on your left." Piper said.

"I'll be right back." I said as J.J helped me up.

"Do any of these women look familiar? Do you remember seeing any of them?" J.J asked.

"No I don't. but then again there are a lot of people that come in and out of my club I see thousands of faces." Piper replied. "But you can check the security camera videos if you would like I can send them over to you."

"Ok that would be great. Send them over as soon as you can please maybe we can I.D the killer from your videos."

"Sorry being pregnant really plays with your bladder." I said walking back over.

"Thats ok been there done that. I have two kids both boys. How far along are you?" Piper asked.

"I'm 6 months along. I'm having a baby boy, Aiden David Black."

"Ha good luck raising boys can be a pain word to the wise watch out when you change the diaper." Leo, Piper's husband said.

"Thanks. So anything on the women?"

"No she is going to send over her security camera videos." J.J said.

"Ok thank you so much here is my card if you guys think of anything else, please don't hesitate to call." I handed them my card, grabbed the photos and went back to the station.

"Uh-oh." J.J said.

"You got that right." I replied.

"Lilly I though I told you to stay here at the station and you were not not allowed to do field work." Hotch said.

"I know but Garcia found a connection between all of our victims they were all at this club called P3 the night they all disappeared. So we went to talk to the owner of the club turns out she didn't see any of our girls but she is sending over all of her security camera videos. So I didn't get into a fight or anything just some investigating." I said.

"Ok but still when I tell you to stay put you stay here. Other than that good job. Lilly call Garcia and see is she has the security footage yet and go through it with her over the laptop."

"Yes sir." I said and left.

"The rest of us lets keep working other angles just in case there is nothing on the footage we need to be prepared." Hotch said and everyone went their seperate ways.

**I know its a little short but I figured you all have waited long enough for an update so here it is! Also I want your ideas of where you want this story to go and twists you want to see here and there. So PM me all your ideas I will go through them and try to put them all into the story somehow. I want to see where you all want this to. No such thing as a bad idea, if you give me your ideas you will get the credit for the idea. I have plenty of ideas of where to take this story but I'm not the reader so let me know your ideas! As always REVIEW!**


	5. Story on hold

Hey I am so sorry for no update latelyive recently moved into a new house and still don't have WiFi or cable. The only good thing out of this is that I'v had time to write new chapters and be prepared for when I finally get my WiFi back up! Thanks for your patience, and I will up date ASAP


	6. Security

**OK first off i am soooooo soooooo soooo very sorry for the very very long wait on this story. I broke my arm and wrist in 4 diff places so it was kinda hard to type up chapters, plus moving, and getting a new job. However with a broken arm, I was off work for 2 weeks so it gave me plenty of time to write some more chapters and then re-write them over and touch them up a lil bit more. I did write some other chapters for the open stories i have. Thanks to whoever is still with this story as well as the others and i am so sorry and will try to update more often. Whoever isnt with this story anymore I totes understand and its no big deal. **

I walked into a quiet room with the laptop and we went over the security footage for the club P3. "Ok Garcia we need to go over all of this footage and see if we can find our suspect talking to our women or if we need to be looking in a different direction."

"Ok well I've already been over most of the footage and I isolated each one of our victims talking with different guys including our suspect the night they all disappeared." Garcia said.

The footage showed our first victim Amber sitting at the bar talking to our suspect. He bought her a drink but she just pushed it away, smart women. They talked for a little while before he left, after he left she started talking to the guy sitting next to her he offered her a drink, again she pushed it away, then she excused herself to the restroom. When she came back she ordered a new drink, again smart women. Our suspect Keith Roberts then started talking to her. She dropped what looked like her cell phone, when she reached down it looked like he slipped something into her drink. An hour later she started stumbling and falling, so he helped her up and started walking towards the door.

"And thats where we lost them, the club doesn't have cameras outside. Our second victim Samantha it's the same thing with her he talks to her, then leaves and comes back and drops something into her drink. Now with Lexie it looks like she recognized him and tried to run, but he also noticed who she was and started running out of her. They ran outside and once again we lose them one they are outside." Garcia explained.

"Ok now we need to figure out what he plans to do next and stop him." I said and hung up with Garcia.

"Hey whats up? Did Garcia say anything about the victims? Did you guys find anything on the security footage?" Emily asked.

"Yea it looks like our suspect Keith slipped something into our first and second victims drinks, and with our third victim they recognized each other and tried she tried to run for it. But as soon as our victims are outside of the club we lose the. There's no security cameras outside the club."

"Alright so we need to find him. Are you ok Lilly?" Emily asked, noticing me not looking so good.

"Yea I'm fine just tired." I said.

"Are you sure you don't look to good, you know you could go back to the hotel room and get some sleep Hotch wouldn't mind."

"No I'm fine lets just solve this case and get home."

"Ok but you will tell me if you need to go lie down right?"

"Yes I will. But for the time being lets focus on this case please." I said.

"Ok lets go meet the rest of the team."

"What did you and Garcia find?" Morgan asked.

"On the security footage we can see Keith slip something into their drinks, then help them out of the building and then it looks like Lexie recognized him and try to run out of the building, but once they leave we lose sight of them, P3 doesn't have security footage outside."

"We just found another body." J.J said walking in.

"Damn." Morgan said.

"Ok Emily, Lilly you stay here and work the case from here." Hotch said.

"Actually they said we all have to go, our killer left us a message." J.J said.

"Ok lets all go."

When we got to the body, it was a 20 year old female. He had disected her like a frog, she was cut from her chin down to her uterus. Her insides were on the outside of her body, her arms were tied above her head to a pole and her legs were tied together. Her eyes were frozen open in terror.

"This was personal. Look at the rage, the mutilation, and the sexual assault." Emily said.

"Look Morgan there's a note in her hand." J.J said pointing to her hand.

Morgan picked it up, and opened it. "Whats it say?"

Just them my phone started ringing, "Excuse me." I said walking away. "Hey babe what's up?" I asked my husband on the other line.

"When are you coming home? I really need you." Brian choked out and started crying.

"Brian honey are you ok?" I was concerned he never cried over the phone or at all if he could help it. There was silence. "Brian?"

"My moms in the hospital it doesn't look good Lil." Brian said.

"Oh my god Brian are you serious? What happened?" I asked tears already streaming down my face.

"The cancer has spread to her lungs...she can't breath, she's been put on oxygen. Lil they said she only has a few weeks left." Brian choked out.

"How did they find out it was in her lungs?"

"My dad was taking a shower and when he went to find mom she was at the bottom of the stairs not breathing..." Brian then broke down crying.

"Brian honey...I'm so sorry do I need to come home, so we can spend time with your mom?" I asked.

"Honey I need you, but I understand you need to help your team."

"Tell you what I'll fly home in the morning and we will go straight to the hospital and spend it with your mom."

"That would be great. I can't do this alone babe. I love you."

"I love you to hun." I said and hun up.

I turned around to see the team staring at me. "Llilly are you ok?" Rossi asked noticing the tears on my cheeks.

"Um...not really Brians mom has cancer and it has spread to her lungs, she's been put on oxygen, and has been given only a few weeks to live." I said wiping my eyes.

"Do you need to go home?" Hotch asked.

"No...I'm staying tonight I'll fly home in the morning."

"Lilly I'm so sorry." J.J said.

"I know what he must be going through my mom is a paranoid schitoprenic." Reid said.

"Yeah Reid your mom isn't dying, Brians mom only has a few weeks left." Rossi said.

"Thanks guys, but we need to focus on this case and catch this basturd." I said.

"I agree with Lilly, lets catch this guy so we can all go home." Morgan said..

"So what was on the note?" I asked.

"Um...it just says Lilly Black!" Rossi said.

"What does that mean I'm his next target?"

"Were not sure but you are now under protective detail." Hotch said.

"Hotch no that's exactly what he wants." I argued.

"Look Lilly just let us do this, we can also keep your baby safe as well." J.J said.

"Ok fine but doesn't mean I'm going to be happy about it." I said.

"Ok so we need to figure out who this women is and find out what our unsub has in common with our latest victim." Rossi said.

"I still think this is about a child. Look at our latest victim then look at our previous they all have the same facial features, all blondes, skinny and fit. What if he is trying to recreate his first rape, his first victim? What if she was pregnant because of it and she kept the baby but kept him away from his child? This whole case is connected by one case the rape of Lexie Asburn, he could be killing everyone who kept him from his child?" Emily said.

"That could be a possibilty." Morgan replied.

"Lilly did Lexie have a baby after the rape? Reid asked.

"No that I'm aware of, we lost contact after that."

"I'll call Garcia." Morgan said. "Hey baby girl get those fingers in gear for me."

"Oh they are always in gear for you my chocolate sculpture." Garcia replied.

"I need you to look up rape cases."

"Morgan do you know how many rape cases are out there this will take me all..."

"Baby girl will you let me finish?" He cut her off. "I was going to say look at all the females who concieved because of the rape. Look at the women who kept the child, but only went to court and terminated the rapists rights to the child. We're looking for a serial killer who takes pride in impregnating his victims and then trying to get his rights to that child. See now if you would have listened I would have said that in the first place." Morgan said..

"Oh sorry, I got ahead of myself."

"You think. Talk to you later." Morgan said and hung up. "Ok I have Garcia checking into female rape victims who became pregnant because of the rape, and then took all the parental rights away from the rapist."

"Ok that's a start." Rossi said.

"OK so now we need to figure out who this women was to our unsub." Emily said.

"I agree but first you know what I think I'm going to go back to the hotel and get some rest." I said.

"OK call me when you get there." Emily said.

"OK I will." I said and left for the hotel.

"Emily is Lilly ok?" Rossi asked.

"I'm not sure, she keeps wincing and grabbing her stomach, but then she just keeps saying she is fine and just needs some sleep."

"Maybe we need to check on her." Morgan said.

"Lets let her get some sleep god knows she needs it." J.J said.

"Maybe I should just send her home tonight, her husband needs her and now I'm not so sure she should be working in this case, plus this Keith guy knows who she is and is after her now. I'm sending her home, Morgan will you go help her pack her things and make sure she gets home ok." Hotch said.

"Yeah I'll go back after I make sure she is safe at home." Morgan said.

"Hotch she's not going to be happy your sending her home tonight." Reid said.

"I know she won't but she will have to deal with it, for the sake of her baby and her husband."

"Good point. OK lets get back down to business. We need to look into this and see if we can find this man before he kills another women, or get to Lilly." Emilly said.

**Hope you like this chapter, the next one is just around the corner, I'll try and post it tomorrow. after i tweek it up a lil bit, and give it some spice and some cliff hangers and all sorts of fun thanks for reading and as always REVIEW!**


End file.
